


What is written in books (what we whispers in the dark)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The world built by those who came before us [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (sort of), Blanket Permission, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishval - rebuilding, Ishval after the rebuilding, Oral History, Written History, one century later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Two stories are told in Ishval about the day King Bradley died.





	What is written in books (what we whispers in the dark)

In Ishval, children learn two different stories about the 15th of March 1915.

The first one is written in books, and dutifully taught in sunny classrooms. It's the story told by the government, a century ago, in the days just after the events. A tale about treacherous officers, about alchemic experiments and attempted coup d'etat. About how Furher King Bradley died a hero. A tale about traitors betraying for power, and losing against soldiers fighting for their country.

The other one is whispered, secretly taught by parents to their children in the dead of the ishvalan night. It's the story told by the men of Ishval who fought this day, a century ago, when the children of Ishvala went back to their homeland. A tale about homonculi, generalized corruption, false gods, the Philosopher's stone and old scheming. About how Fuhrer King Bradley received a well-deserved punishement at the hand of a Nameless. About monsters of alchemy using men like puppets, and losing against people fighting for their beliefs, or for their friends and families, or just because they couldn't bear the idea of another dead child.

In Ishval, children learn two different stories about the 15th of March 1915. One is written in books, the other whispered in the night. One is a fairy tale.

Maybe the other is true.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake, english is not my maternal language. I would be glad if you could point them, so I could improve my writing.  
> The other works of this serie will mostly take place in Ishval, and a lot of characters will be Ishvalan. If anyone want me to publish a "dictionary" of Ishvalan names, let me know and I will.


End file.
